Demon Mistress
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Nicholas Braginski has come for his mistress. Can a fiery lady will submit to his every beck and call.'Wait a tick, if I'm his mistress; aren't I got to order him around'she cheered in her mind 'You wish little human' the demon smirked at her


**Demon Mistress!**

**Summary:** Nicholas Braginski has come for his mistress. Can a fiery lady will submit to his every beck and call… '_Wait a tick, if I'm his mistress; aren't I got to order him around'_ she cheered in her mind _'You wish little human'_ the demon smirked at his so called mistress

Main pair: Male! Belarus X Fem! England

Minor pair: Russia X Fem! India & others

Lots of magic and lots of crazy adventures…

Currently I am trying to experiment with my favourite Hetalia characters…

Does anyone agree that we need more female nations and unconventional pairs?

Lots of flying kisses and hugs for my beloved readers ; )

* * *

.

5 years old Alice Kirkland is very curious about almost everything.

Her grandmother mansion always acts as treasure hunting vicinity for her.

Many times she has play pretend that she is a fearless treasure hunter or pirate to

She loves to discover and learn anything that life has offered to her.

Most importantly, she always attracted to anything supernatural from fairies to dark magic.

"Alice whatever you do, you are not allowed to go the attics…understand dear" her grandmother advice her sternly

"I promise Grandma" she said sweetly while she crossed her finger behind her

"You better child or I'll spank you" Alice's grandmother threaten her half-heartedly

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, her grandmother has a magic book that concealed many mystical secrets and her chance to embark on a journey to the attic came when her parents and grandmother went for a charity dinner event.

Young Alice was left with neighbour's teenage son aka the French speaking toad or also known as Francis Bonnefoy

"Mon Cheri, do you want to learn French language" Francis said with a wink

Regrettably, she is not interest to learn anything if it involves a certain French speaking toad of a neighbour

"No thank you, I prefer not to speak with you" she spat

"Big brother France is sad" he faked his sadness along with few drop of tears

"I don't care, you can invite the Belgian beauty if you wanted to while I read in my room" she said as she stride away from him

"I like the idea" he whispered as he reached for him cellular phone

* * *

.

.

After awhile of hearing unwanted noises from the kitchen

Alice decided to go on a mission to the attic

"I can be the greatest spy in this world" young Alice said smugly as she tip toed towards the attic while clutching her favourite minty bunny toy

Damn lock, I can't open it, she tried to apply more force by yanking it, but she fell behind

"ouch, my poor bud" she whined childishly with her small voice

"slight blood drip form her palm because of the force, as soon as her blood touched the wooden floor, the door at the attic burst open as if a hurricane knocked through it

For any adults, the room seems like any other old attics that contains old boxes of things but for Alice, it was treasure hunt

"wow, this place is like treasure cell"

She looked at each box that contained many of her family's pictures, books, junk and old clothing

She even found her old baby crib and cloths

A an old metal chest.

She opened to discover an old book in it.

She flipped trough pages till she saw a page that contained many moving staircases

Driven by cheer curiosity, she touched the page, only to be sucked in to the magic book.

* * *

.

In front of Alice, there were thousands of staircases around her.

First, she saw a stair made of book…it looked dangerous so she move farther away from it

Second, Alice saw a stair case made of straw…It looked very unsteady so she walked away again

Third, she came by a staircase made of gold. It looked very steady yet her instinct told her not to reach for it. The staircase itself screamed danger in her mind

Forth, Alice saw a stair that made of pure white polished marble; where her reflection is very visible. It aroused her curiosity.

Therefore, Alice choose the forth staircase and accented towards a black granite door. She opened the door and entered in the pure white and slightly chilled space

Alice started to get uncomfortable and back heading towards the entrance again…

Unfortunately, a butler was stood in front of her; blocking her exit from the accursed place

_Shit _– she cursed silently in her head

"Good evening my lady" he bowed respectfully towards her

"Who are you" she half yelp

The polished gentleman with jet black hair and gold rimmed specks said "I'm the butler of Braginski family and I welcome you to our humble realm"

"I-I just want to go home" Alice stammered as she instinctively take few steps back from the handsome gentleman

"You can go home once you choose a perfect ornament for yourself" as he motion the young Alice towards a black granite table

Reluctantly, she followed

There were red, purple and baby blue jewellery boxes on the table.

Alice opened all three jewellery boxes.

First box contained a ruby ring.

Second box had a single diamond stoned nose stud

Finally, the third box contained a sapphire pendent with gold chain attached to it.

Alice choose the 3rd box, somehow the pendant attracted the little girl the most

Gingerly, she took out the ornament and place on her neck

"Do I look pretty" she turned around and asked the butter

"You have made a wise choice my lady, a perfect demon for a perfect soul" the butter bowed in front of her again

"What" she stammered before she felt an invisible cold kiss on her left cheek

"A wise choice indeed, my Mistress" another voice cooed near her ears

Cold wind surrounded her till she fell into complete abyss darkness

.

.

* * *

.

Alice is quite intelligent for a 5 years old child…

When I was 5, I climbed a tree and don't know how to climb down…

My mom told me that "Raising you is like raising a dozen of boys"

fufu~ I can be quite a troublemaker XD

Review guys*wink*...What do you think


End file.
